Harry Potter And the Chamber of Secrets
by Hoggy Wartty
Summary: When Katherine Wylnn, the daughter of one of the prestigious pure-blood family, spend her day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after her parents death, and how her quiet day messed up by The Weasley Twins.
1. Prologue: The Shocking News

**Title: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – The Shocking News**

**Main Cast: OC, Fred Weasley**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Harry potter not mine. Just J.K. Rowling~**

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – The Shocking News**

Whispers can be heard from behind. But Katherine does not care at all.

Her long black hair moved in direction of the wind going, directly covering her white pale face. Katherine exhaled a tired but had some of relieved in her deep breath.

One by one, people back to their house. Already done with their acting or just some of the things they called respect.

And when sky started to showed some ginger in their orange horizon, Katherine looked two beautiful white stones in front of her. She can felt her chest became heavy, and seconds later, a sob coming out from her mouth.

No one there, so Katherine felt free to let out everything she tried to hold.

"Katherine," a soft fatherhood voice called Katherine, as a sound of broken sprig can be heard in that quite place. Katherine herself did not move or stopped her sob. Well, she already got caught, so she just continued it. "Katherine, dear."

Warm hands wrapped around her shoulders, and the sob became bigger.

There was a long awkward time when Katherine thrown up every grudge she had for this moment with tears, but as time passed, Katherine stopped her sobs.

After some minutes stood in silence, Katherine wrapped her hands around the bloke who hugged her. She did not know what to say, because all the words she wants to say, all the curse she wants to shout, already gone with her tears.

"Let's go home."

She just followed the bloke's steps get out from the graveyard, they walked to a intersection and go straight until pass another three intersections before turn to right.

There were so many beautiful townhouses, with white colour as their main colour. The road was quiet, since it was almost sunset, but they kept on walking straight, passing so many houses until arrived in front of a house with number three on it door.

That bloke opened the high black fences, Katherine get inside and climbed five stairs before the front door opened without someone touch it. Well, not really by magic or some sensor-thing, but there were three short being with good clothes on, but dirty in some place.

They have identical big-round eyes, bat-like ears, and sad face.

"Miss," they called with shaky voice.

"Luppy, please help me clean my room. Truffy, help me with garden. And Nier, help me makes something for dinner. And no one go to living room, or even eavesdrops." Katherine whispered as she passed the three of them.

The three house-elves nodded as they walked away to fulfill their Mistress' command.

Katherine walked to the first floor, which contained a living room on the left of the corridor. She sat on one puffed sofa, face to face with an old wizard with long silver bread. "So, what is it, Professor Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore sat on the opposite sofa, she handed Katherine a parchment envelop. "It's from your parents, when I came to tell you about your acceptance in Hogwarts. They wish you to see it after they passed away."

Katherine took it, she can read her father's writing on it. She opened the envelope and read the letter carefully. Her eyes went bigger every time she went to the next words.

"I-is," she folds the letter, "Is it true?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"But how can it be? I mean…" Katherine stood up, she went back and forth like iron. She looked at Dumbledore with confused look, "How can you be my Godfather?!"

-TBC-

_Hi, I'm new writer who focused on writing fanfiction. Well, I'm not really 'new'. I'm often writing K-Pop fanfiction, but for other stories like Harry Potter. It's the first time. Hehe_

_Well, I have no idea for the title, so I went out like the books. Hope you like it _


	2. Nothing Ever Change

**Title: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – Nothing Ever Change**

**Main Cast: OC, Fred Weasley**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Harry potter not mine. Just J.K. Rowling~**

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – Nothing Ever Change**

The sunlight came in through blue curtains on the left side of Katherine's bed. She growled as she climbed down her bed and walked towards the door.

Actually Katherine did not want to do even a thing, but it felt wrong if she cannot accept her parents' died. So Katherine grabbed her blue robes, before went straight to first floor. There, she sat on sofa and closed her eyes for awhile.

"Miss, do you want something to eat? Perhaps a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yes, that will help. Thank you, Luppy."

Katherine can heard a soft _plop _when Luppy disapparitied. And a few minutes later, she appeared again with a cup of hot chocolate and a parchment envelope. "Miss, Madam Malfoy sent a letter for you."

After murmuring 'thank you' to Luppy, Katherine took the cup and letter. She sipped a little bit of her chocolate before opened the green wax with big M on it which sealed the letter. Katherine can see straight thin words, typical Narcissa Malfoy.

_Dear Katherine,_

_It's been a long time since your last visit to Malfoy Manor. Do you want to come and talk with Draco before your departure to Hogwarts? He regrets what he said to you two years ago, so please, come._

_Well, If you can't, let's meet in Diagon Alley for your new supplies. _

_Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Go and makes Draco speak badly about other houses? Never.

Well, Katherine can still remember the last time she went to Malfoy Manor. It was summer holiday before her second year in Hogwarts and two years before Draco entered Hogwarts. Draco boasted that he would '_definitely' _join Slytherin, as the other of Black and Malfoy family.

And he didn't know Katherine was sorted in Gryffindor for her courage, daring, and chivalry.

Actually the shorting for Katherine takes almost forever. The Sorting Hat cannot decide whether to put her in Slytherin, because of her pure-blood and cunningness; Ravenclaw, because of her wise, creative, and cleverness; Hufflepuff, because she loves to do everything with hard-work, and Katherine really loyal and patient. Then the Hat put her in Gryffindor.

But what hurt Katherine the most is the way Draco said that Gryffindor is full of stupid person who would take a risk of dueling with Vampires without thinking twice, and he said Gryffindor is a bunch of Baboons. Right in front of her.

Katherine just stayed silent for the rest of day until her parents take her home, she told her parents what Draco said and her Dad sent a letter to Malfoy Manor. Since that day, Katherine never saw a sight of Malfoy Manor.

She never think Draco already regret what he said, because last year he messed up with get caught by Professor McGonagall and boasted about his blood status. He even pretended not to know Katherine.

"Luppy, can you give me a parchment, quill, and ink?" Katherine looked to her right, she smiled as saw Luppy already hold those things she needed. "Thank you."

Katherine starts writing back to her aunt. She wrote that she cannot go to Malfoy Manor and just want to be alone for now, but she reassured her next holiday she will come. After sealed the envelope with a cyan wax, Katherine stood up.

"Eve!" she shouted. No longer after that, a flapped wing can be heard, and a Snowy Owl come and landed on Katherine knuckles. The owl looked at Katherine with affectionate look before peck Katherine's arm. Katherine laughed and put the owl on table before tied the letter on it claw. "To Malfoy Manor. Make sure this letter arrive to Aunt Narcissa, no one else."

After a response come out from Eve, he fled away.

"Miss, morning newspaper already came. But…"

Katherine looked at Luppy whose hands already on her back, "But?"

"Luppy think Miss shouldn't see it. It's… awful."

"No, Luppy. I should. Now, give me the newspaper." With a doubt, Luppy gave her Mistress The Daily Prophet. Katherine's face became pale as she saw people's back crowding on something, then the people moved and Katherine saw a really familiar back. It was Katherine, in her parents' cemetery.

"The mysterious death of Wylnn couple?" Katherine reads the title for Daily Prophet's front page. She tossed the paper to floor. "Burn it."

Katherine ran to bathroom, ten minutes later she went out wearing a beautiful baby blue robes she got as her birthday presents.

"Where are Miss going to go?" asks Luppy panicked.

"Diagon Alley. Grabbed my new supplies for school." Without looked back, Katherine walked to the fire place in living room, she grabbed a jar and takes some green powders from it and get inside the fire place and shouted "Diagon Alley" before throws the powders.

Green flames rise, and after it down, Katherine nowhere to be seen.

After some hardwork with the feels after using Floo Networks, Katherine went out from a fireplace. She makes sure no dust on her robes or body before go straight to the door. A really crowded place awaits her, and mostly are middle-aged witches holding so many books on their hands.

Katherine's eyes travelling around as she saw so many books there. So she just arrived in Flourish and Blotts.

"Hi, Cousin! Up here!"

Oh no. Katherine looked at the first floor, there was a pale boy with platinum hair. He smiled to her when he waved his hand just like saying 'it's nice to meet you' to her.

"Hello, Malfoy." Said Katherine coldly. How can his cousin just call her as 'cousin' after three years passed? Bad boy. So Katherine decided to act for awhile.

Well, even though Katherine still cannot forgive her cousin, does not meant she hates her own relative who shared same genes from both mother's side.

"Oh, please." Draco groaned.

"Never thought we will meet in here. Where is your Mum?" Katherine continued when she cannot found any exists of Narcissa Malfoy. What she can see just Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Katherine never likes her uncle, so she went upstairs and stands beside Draco.

"Mum buys me new robes, it's already out of size." Draco smiled, but his face suddenly full of guilt. "Well, Kath, you are my cousin." He said suddenly.

"And?" Katherine not focused on Draco, her eyes observing what happens downstairs. It seems like there will be a signature event.

"Well, I'm sorry. For saying that kind of things. I know I hurt you so much, but I never meant to do that to you. I mean, I ju—" Draco stopped as Katherine cover his mouth with hand. "What was that? I already prepared my heart for the last three years to do this. And you cut me off?"

"Look at that," Katherine pointed to ground floor. All middle-aged witches screamed and Katherine can see a blonde hair from a bloke wearing robes of forget-me-not blue. "Who is that?"

"Lockhart," said Draco with no respects. "Stupid wizard, I think. We should buy all of his books. And now he held a signing event for his autobiography."

Katherine just nodded slightly, she watched the crowd down there—that actually not all of them are middle-aged witches. Right now Katherine can see a bunch of red hairs in the crowd.

And one of them looked at her. Directly.

"What is he looking at?" Draco mumbled, looks like he disturbed.

Katherine elbowed Draco, "Keep your mouth, Draco. Or I'll never forgive you. Ever."

"I thought you already forgive me."

"No. Who say that? Now just keep your mouth shut, I'm curious about this event."

"Out of the way, there," said a short man who kept on making purple smokes every time he takes photographs. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

Katherine's eyes met with Draco, and suddenly she burst out in laugh with him. It's been a long time since they laugh with each other like this. To be honest, Katherine missed this time in the last three years.

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

Both stopped their laugh as they heard everyone stopped pushing and screaming. They parted and Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm and pulled him to the front. All the witches applause loudly, and the short man from the Daily Prophet clicking away madly.

"What a flamboyant," Katherine shook her head as she saw the purple smokes covering Weasleys.

"Yeah, I know it. That Potter—"

"Not him, but Lockhart." Interrupt Katherine.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Katherine and Draco now in deep silence as Lockhart said loudly. "What an extraordinary moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When you Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—" the crowd applauded, "He had no idea, that he would be shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the pst of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Katherine gapped as she heard the last sentence. Draco did the same.

"What?" they mouthed at the same time.

In disbelief, Katherine looked down and saw her classmates, Fred and George Weasley, did the same as what she did with Draco. But Katherine cannot guarantee they did it because of shock or copying her.

"Dra—hey, where is he?" Katherine looked to her side, where Draco was standing. But now he was gone. She searched everywhere until found her cousin already in front of Harry Potter and a girl with red hair, supposed to be one of the Weasley. She went down and hit Draco's head.

"Alas! Kath, what did you do?"

"I didn't remember I have a cousin like you, Draco." Katherine furrowed her forehead. "Such a coward."

The Weasley girl and Harry hold their laugh.

"Oh, it's you," Ron looking at Draco, "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." Draco grinned. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

"Draco!" Katherine grabbed his robes, "Don't you dare."

On the other side, Harry and Hermione did the same with Ron.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley as he coming with Fred and George. Both of the twins smiled to her, but Fred give a wink after that. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Katherine hold her breath, she let go of Draco as his father stood beside him. Lucius looked at Katherine, "Narcissa must be in Twilffit and Tatting's right now. Go to her, and buy your robes."

"Yes, Uncle." Katherine walked outside the shop, she looked to inside and saw Fred looking at her. But Katherine kept walking before stopped when she spotted her aunt out from the store.

Narcissa already saw her because she walked straight to Katherine and hugged her tightly. "Hi, Sweety."

"Hello, Aunt Narcissa." Katherine let go of the hug and smiled, "Uncle said you were in T and T."

"Oh, yes. I just finished. Let's go buy what you need. I will pay for your needs."

They went to Madam Malkin for Katherine's new robes (the old one already not long enough), Scribbulus Writing Instruments (she bought a lot of parchments, inks, and quill), and Magical Menagerie to buy tonic for Eve for guard before they go to Hogwarts, then they back to Flourish and Blotts.

In Flourish and Blotts, Katherine bought all books she needs for this year. She was a little bit disgusted when Lockhart suggested her to get some signature of him, which Katherine cannot reject because of the new status Lockhart hold: Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Draco and his father already gone, Weasleys too. And there was a rumour spread of a brawling within Malfoy and Weasley. Narcissa just act cold, but she looks fury, as Narcissa do Apparation to a park near The Oxfield—Wylnn family's house.

"Keep yourself safe, Sweety. And don't forget you have to go back to Hogwarts on the September 1st." Narcissa kissed Katherine's cheeks before whispered, "And keep yourself from Rita Skeeter."

"Yes, Aunt Narcissa." Katherine smiled before walked to an intersection and turned to left. Back to home is what she needed for now.

She can bet if the rumour in Flourish and Blotts were true, but nothing can change that. The cold-war between 'i-am-so-proud-to-be-a-pure-blood' family and Weasleys family already started long ago, even before Katherine was born.

What she knew just one: nothing ever change the relationship between Malfoy and Weasley—even Katherine in the middle of them.

-TBC-

_Well, I hope you guys like it. I don't want to start something with a 'big' start, but I try my best to improve everything. _

_It would help me a lot if you guys leave a review for the future of this story, especially for grammar and the storyline. Thank you _


	3. First Day, First Trouble

**Title: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – First Day, First Trouble**

**Main Cast: OC, Fred Weasley**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Harry potter not mine. Just J.K. Rowling~**

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – First Day, First Trouble**

"Is that true? Her parents died?"

"No idea, but the Daily Prophet said so for the whole holiday."

"Well, it's weird, I thought. I heard Alexander Wylnn was a good nobleman, he didn't support You-Know-Who."

"What about Mrs. Wylnn?"

"Well, no one knew about her. Except she's part of noble pure-blood family."

"She isn't that famous? If she was part of pure-blood family, it meant that she's really famous. Since not so many pure-blood family left…"

"Not like that, ju—watch out, Wylnn coming."

Katherine walked without looking at them. She knows everyone talking about her, her parents, and they starting to make gossips from the news.

She sat on an empty spot at the Gryffindor table, about six seats on her left side empty and seven seats in front of her empty too. Everyone tried their best to avoid Katherine.

Without say anything, Katherine takes toast and smoked beef before eat in silence.

"Morning, Wylnn." A bloke smiled as he sat besides Katherine.

"Morning, Wood." Katherine replied.

Oliver Wood was a sixth year student and the Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was also good friend of Katherine since she met him in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies when Mr. Wylnn wants to buy some supplies for his broomsticks collection. And they were in the same compartment for the last three consecutive years.

"Don't you want to eat?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Seem like you already lose your appetite."

"In the middle, Ollie," Katherine takes her smoked beef and ate that. Oliver was right, Katherine already lost her appetite after heard what other students said about her parents. It's kinda hurt her pride as the heir of Wylnn family.

"Good morning, Katherine." Katherine looked up, she saw Hermione Granger—a second year student with bushy brown hair— three seats away on Katherine's left, smiled to her. She was good friends of Katherine, since they shared same resolution and spirits for hard work in school life.

In Gryffindor, they were famous with nickname School Crazy Twins. Because both of them 'obsessed' with perfect scores, and of course the best among their same year friends.

But the name will change into Trio School Crazy if Percy Weasley joined them.

Hermione was holding Voyages with Vampires by Lockhart, she propped it against a milk jug.

"Good morning, 'Mione." Katherine smiled. "Already preparing for class?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Of course! I mean, it's Gilderoy Lockhart who will teach us in Defence Against the Dark Arts. My class with him will be in afternoon."

_That's why she is holding Lockhart's book without put any interest in other books_, Katherine though.

"Kath, I—"

"If you want to talk about my parents, I think we can't talk."

Hermione smiled, she shook her head. "I just want to say 'I don't want to talk about your parents, let's pretend we don't know about that'. What do you think?"

"Nice idea."

"Morning, Ladies," Two flaming-red hair blokes sat in front of Oliver and Katherine as they smiled to Katherine and Hermione, they turned to Oliver. "Morning, Wood."

"Morning," Three of them answered in different tone.

"What we have for breakfast? Wow, I like it." Fred grabbed as many foods as his plate can hold it and start eating, but stopped in the middle and looked at Katherine. "Are you going to eat now?"

But Katherine shook her head, "I already lose my appetite because your way of eating. That's disgusting, you know? Seem like you never eat in centuries."

Fred laughed, but that makes some pieces of bread fell down from his mouth. His twins just shook his head as he looked at Katherine with 'I-do-not-know-him-okay?' looks. He then elbowed Fred and gave him a disgusted looks until Fred swallowed his foods.

Katherine gave a thankful smile to George as she starts eating.

After some minutes, the empty seats near Katherine start filled with second year students, including Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Katherine just finished eating, and saw Fred already starting his third plates, when she heard a rushing sound coming overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in.

"Harry, isn't that Hedwig?" Hermione asked. Katherine looked at where was Hermione pointing to, the others did so.

"No. It's not." Katherine said after she saw the owl.

Everyone looked at her, but Oliver recognized the owl first. "Kath, isn't that Eve?"

"What?"

The owl landed right in front of Katherine, facing her with loving eyes. Hermione looked at it in awe, Harry in confuse, while Fred and George looked at Oliver with suspecting looks.

Katherine smiled as she combed Eve's feather that was so messy with her left hand. "How can you get out from your cage?" Katherine chuckled, "And what you get for me, little fellow?"

Eve answered with moving around with one claw, while the other claw hanging in the air, showing a parchment. Katherine untied it and saw a familiar hand-writing on the envelope, she gave Eve bread's crumbs left on her plate and mumbling 'thank you' before Eve flew away to Owlery.

"You really love him, don't you?" asks Fred.

Katherine already opened her mouth to answer Fred, but she hid behind Oliver when something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol?" the Twins said in unison with their little brother, Ron, but in different tone. Their face was full of amazement after the 'smooth' landing from their family's owl.

All of them looked at Ron, who pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Is that a…" Katherine looked at the Twins, whom mouth opened in shock. But they changed it into interested looks and watch Ron, both their hands in the air as waiting something big to come.

"Oh, no—" Ron gasped. He look around, Katherine gave him a sympathetic smile when Ron's eyes met with her.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that – it's that."

Hermione looked at Katherine and red envelope which Ron mentioned before. Katherine gave her a nod before looked at the red envelope Ron was pointing. It looked quite ordinary, but Katherine knew something 'big' was hiding in there until Ron open it—or when it tried to tell the receiver.

The Twins already expecting what will their Mum said to Ron, and with every suggest come up, the worst it be.

"What's the matter?" asks Harry.

"She's – she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly. His face already pale before he touched the envelope. Katherine pity him than herself now, she did not want to know what will happen if that Howler explode in front of them—right in Great Hall which full of students and teachers who was filling their stomach before start their new day.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville Longbottom in a timid whisper. Katherine knows him as The Unlucky Boy, like what other higher class in Gryffindor address him if they do not know his name. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" – he gulped. "it was horrible."

Katherine looked at Oliver who gave her a faint smile; then she looked at the Twins who grinned just like a five years old boy watching Quidditch match for the first time.

"What's a Howler?" Harry said confused.

But Ron did not answer because his whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners. Neville's face became as pale as Ron.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll be over in a few minutes–"

"Yeah," Katherine smiled weakly, "And you might hurt Errol if it explodes inside his beak."

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Katherine with Neville, Oliver, Fred, and George stuffed their fingers in ears. A split second later, a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—"

The plates and spoons rattle in the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED—""

Katherine looked at Harry, she saw his expression which was full of regret but do not want to hear the Howler at the same time.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED—YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. A few people laughed, including Fred and George, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

"Wow, that's amazing—" Fred wiped off his tears of joy.

"—never thought Mum would give that—" George laughing hard.

"—to none of us." They ended it with big grin that can reach their eyes.

"That's not funny at all," Oliver said before continue eating his breakfast.

Katherine nodded in agreement, made Fred and George's smile disappeared and changed with disappointed looks.

"Why, Cat?" asks Fred as he looked at Katherine with stupid expression, "You don't agree with us?"

"Never agree with you, actually." Answer Katherine coldly, she even didn't raised her head up to face one of the mischievous students in Hogwarts.

"Oh, really? But you must agree with him too, Kath." George grinned happily.

"Yes, we're friend, right? That's why we should agree with each other."

Katherine snorted as she faced the Twins. "What are you talking about? We even not that close to call each other as friend, Weasley," She smiled to George, "not you, George."

She stood up when Professor McGonagall handing out time table for this year. Katherine took it as she greeted a simple 'Good Morning' to Professor McGonagall before went straight to Charms class in the third floor.

Actually Katherine did not want to say something like that to Fred, it just came out. Well, after all he is her classmate and they shared same House for the past three years, and now entering their fourth year. All fourth year students from Gryffindor know her bad relationship with Fred Weasley, but she was best friend with George Weasley.

It's not that Katherine hates Fred. It just after what he did for the past three years, Katherine learned not to be close with him, and there are so many reasons.

On her first year, Fred pushed Katherine into mud-pool on the first floor he and his twins made. She was almost got caught by Filch if Professor Quirell, who teach Muggle Studies at that time, haven't found her first on split of seconds faster.

Second year, when they had to re-placed Mandrake's pot in Herbology, Fred 'slipped' and 'unfortunately' fell down with Katherine's earmuffs until she fainted after heard baby Mandrake's cry. After that, Katherine tried her best to stay away from Fred and his brother, George. But to her surprise, George apologized to Katherine for his brother, that, he said by himself, cannot control his behavior. After that, she became good friend with George. But Fred always clings with him, so Katherine just had a really short conversation with George because his twin brother always interrupted them.

Third year was getting better, even though there was something hurt first. Fred, cursed Katherine with Pimple Jinx until her skin cannot be seen. Oliver Wood, who just passed by, directly took her to Hospital Wings.

But Fred attempted to apologize to Katherine after got his detention for the Jinx. And he almost made Katherine smiled with threatening her to send a lot of Howler or jump from Astronomy Tower if she does not accepting his apologize. Katherine, who scared with the Howler, said that if Fred behaves well, he can be forgiven.

Since Fred still pranks her, because he thinks he already forgiven, Katherine cannot stand near him.

So, once again, she never hates Fred. Just take some distance for her own safety.

"Katherine! Wait!"

Katherine stopped as she reached second floor. George waved his hand and smiling to her. Katherine did the same, but her smile faded as she saw Fred behind him. She was still deciding whether to leave them or not, but the Twins reached her first.

"Why you leave first?" Fred whined, "I thought we—hey, why both of you leave me? Wait!"

Katherine already grabbed George's arm and dragging him all the way up to the third floor, Fred catch up with them when Katherine and George reached Charms corridor.

They were one of the first to arrive early in the classroom besides two Ravenclaw girls and Professor Flitwick who sat on a pile of books that he use for teaching.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick." Katherine greets him with a smile. Professor Flitwick who was chatting with the both Ravenclaw girls, smiled when he found out more students come early.

"Good morning, Miss Wylnn, and both Mr. Weasley."

"Good morning, Professor." Fred and George greeted awkwardly as they sat with Katherine in between.

They did not need to wait longer, because the classroom already left with one place left on George's right side after fifteen minutes and Lee Jordan came in, sweats all over his face.

He sat beside George. From his eyes, Katherine knew Lee was furious. Maybe the Twins did not tell him that they went to class first.

"Ok, now, fourth year. It's really nice to see you all after holiday. And anyone knew what will we learn today?" No one raised their hand except Katherine, but Professor Flitwick smiled. "What is it, Miss Wylnn?"

"I think we will learn about Summoning Charm, like what Professor promised us last year." Katherine answered.

Smile on Professor Flitwick's face became wide, he nodded. "Yes, I am happy you remember my promise, Miss Wylnn. Thank you. Ten points for Gryffindor because of your right answer, and ten more points for your good memory about what I said last year."

Professor Flitwick gave short explanation about the spell and how to spell it right, then he paired them up. Katherine hoped she was get to pairing up with George, but Professor Flitwick decided she will be Fred's partner while George pairing up with Lee Jordan.

"Remember the spell. Accio. I want all of you summoning the feather your partner holding right now. Do it on three, ok? One, two—"

"You hold the feather," Fred offered a feather he got from Professor Flitwick. Katherine just took it and held it firmly.

"Accio feather!"

Katherine almost burst into laugh when the feather she held just shivering before stopped a few second later. Fred shook his head as the instruction to change the order came. He takes the feather and stood on his original place.

"Let's make a bet," Fred grinned. "If you—"

"Accio feather!"

Fred shut his mouth, and Katherine grinned. She got another ten points for Gryffindor and went to the next class, History of Magic in first floor. The class does not work really well, Fred kept on throwing parchments to her, but fortunately Professor Binns still stuck on his lecturing so he did not realized what happened.

Katherine already felt bored in the classroom until the bell rang. She collects her belongings before ran downstairs and saw Oliver in Great Hall. She sat beside him and grabbed chicken pie.

Oliver smiled as he saw Katherine eating like a starving wolf. "What happened?" he asks after Katherine swallowed her pie.

"Weasley." Katherine answered. Like using Summoning Charm, both of the Twins sat in front of her.

"You leave us again." Fred groaned as he starts to grab everything in front of him.

Katherine did not answer Fred, her focus was just on her lunch.

"What was that?" Fred furrowed his eyebrows. "You are really different from when we met in Flourish and Blotts."

"Yeah, I am." Katherine finished her pie and jumped from her place, she looked at Oliver and George with smile. "See you later."

"Yes." Both answered in unison.

Katherine turned around when she saw Fred's jealous expression. She was walking to the Entrance Hall when Fred and George catch up with her.

"I don't know what you want by leaving us first." Said Fred, who easily walked beside Katherine, his brother on Katherine's other side.

"No, I don't." said Katherine. "You're never asks me to wait for you, so I've never leave first."

"But—"

"She's right, Brother." George grinned. "It's you who always want to be with her."

They stopped talking when reached greenhouse three. Gryffindor were in the same class with Hufflepuff. And Professor Sprout already prepared so many thick, black, giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each of it was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid.

"Good evening, guys." Professor Sprout greeted happily as Fred and George once again on both her side. "Now, this is Bubotuber, and you should collect it pus—"

"Pus?" everyone looked confused.

"Yes, the pus. And be careful, it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted. Now, wear your dragon-hide gloves and start working."

They start working in silence, due to concentration they need to not make the pus burst right to their face.

"It's strange." George mumbled.

"I thought it—ouch!"

Katherine was screaming right away as she felt some liquids touch her right cheek. Everyone looked at her in shock, and Professor Sprout ran towards her. "No, oh no." said Professor Sprout panicked.

Katherine can felt her cheek became hot and it felt like something was brewing right on the spot where the pus touched.

Professor Sprout helped her to rub the pus off with a handkerchief one of Hufflepuff girl gave to her, but Katherine cannot stands it and tears start forming on her eyes.

"Everyone! Stay on your place, I'll take Miss Wylnn to the hospital wing. No one move until I back. Detention if you move!" Professor Sprout shouted as she takes Katherine to the Hospital Wings.

Katherine never liked the sensation of the touch from bubotuber, her face was like a mountain ready to erupt. But the worst was when she knows who did it, even though it was an accident.

Yeah, once again Fred Weasley made another excuse for Katherine to not forgive him.

-TBC-

_I got some good reviews. Thank you, guys _

_How's the grammar? Is it getting better, worst, or still the same?_

_Don't be afraid to tell me your comments or ideas for the story, it will help me to improve my writing and the story _

_If you guys don't know, I would like to tell you that English is not my first language. I am still learning and trying hard to improve my language, so please critics with 'good words' and tell me which one is wrong and please correct it for my improvement in the future._

_And thank you very much to the folk that already review my story _

_Thank you for appreciating my story _


End file.
